Metal Love VI
by Marner
Summary: This is the fourth part to my Metal Love series, a Metalocalypse fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Complete!
1. Metal Love VI

_A/N: Okay, I was going to make this one a oneshot just like the others-but it was too damn long! So it's a two chapter one. It's a lot darker than my other stories, I apologize about that-but it makes for great drama I guess. _

_I want to apologize for my horrible grammer. I went back briefly read through the other stories. My grammer is horrible. I tried to do better with this one, but I'm not completely sure how I did. I'm also sorry it took me half a century to get this one done!_

_Thank Yous:_

_Luma-I'm glade to have you reviewing my stories. It turly means a lot to me. (I also love your Metaloclypse fanfiction-it's the best!)_

_LunaGoddessOf Foxes-I'm happy that you've been reviewing my stories as well! I'm also grateful that you say thank you to me (and Luma) in your fanfiction story! Thank you so much! (I also love your Metaloclypse fanfiction too!) As for the wedding idea, I'll have to think on it more and come up with a good plot. (I might have something in the works-I'll have to wait and see if it goes anywhere though.)_

_Miss Queen B-I would like say thanks for getting me into the cartoon series. I'm also glade that you inspired a character in the fanfiction as well! _

_I would also like to thank the readers who read but never reviewed. I greatly appreciate that you've been keeping up with these stories. Even with the bad grammer._**

* * *

Dilemma**

Amelia Dahlia Ryder awoke early that morning. She was feeling extremely nervous and couldn't sleep that night. She was pacing in the bathroom nervously. She paused and looked into the bathroom mirror. _Ding_-the tiny timer went off. Amelia jumped and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and tried to recollect herself.

She took a few steps towards the counter and picked up the tiny test, the end had turned a light shade of blue. Her hand shook a little. In disbelief she picked up the tiny box to make sure she was reading it right. It was right; she dropped the box from the shock of it all. She quietlyopened the door and tipped toed from Murderface's bedroom. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way into the lounge, still holding onto the tiny test.

Vanessa was lying on the large couch. Her long body outstretched comfortably. She lifted her head to watch Amelia walk inside and took a seat in one of the large chairs. Amelia looked up at Vanessa; all color had drained from her face.

"Oh my," Vanessa said stunned. "Is it true?" She asked lifting the rest of her body.

Amelia then let out a sigh. Her body slouched into the chair. "I might be pregnant."

**The Ferro Family**

Drew Elizabeth Ferro was sitting at the family table. She wasn't sure if the plan her sister had connected was the best plan. In fact she hated being the main focus of it. Her oldest sister, Jenna was sitting across from her. Her two twin sisters were sitting on the couch watching their own television.

"Jenna," Drew began", I don't think this is going to work. I mean, whose going to believe us?"

"You're giving them too much credit, besides we need the money." Jenna sighed. "You were always the strange one."

"Just because I'm not into deceiving people, I'm strange?" Drew retorted bitterly.

"Listen," Jenna said pointing a finger at her. "You know how things are around here. I'm amazed that you've remained as naïve as you have. Besides," she went on lowering her finger. "We have all decided why this would all work for the best."

The two twins peeked up from the back of the chairs to look at their arguing sisters. They both nodded. Looking at them was like looking at night and day. One was blonde, the other was a brunette. The blonde had light brown eyes, and the brunette had blue eyes.

"Of course," the blonde began.

"We did," the brunette finished.

"We're poor," the blonde said.

"Their rich," the brunette counter replied.

"We have a sick mother."

"They don't care about their family."

"We are running out of food."

"They have too much food."

"Okay," Drew shouted. "I get it," she responded", it's all about money." She sighed and placed her head into her hand.

There was a knock on the door and Jenna stood up to answer it. Jimmy stood in the doorway. The twins stared at him, and Jenna tried to look as seductive as she could. Jimmy walked in and smiled at Drew.

"Oh hell," he said stretching. "I didn't know you were here," he said flexing his arm muscles.

"Leave me alone Jimmy," Drew responded.

She glanced at one of the twin's television sets. An image of the band Dethklok appeared. She watched and saw him, Toki. She hated the idea of tricking him. She was always forced or tricked into whatever her sisters had planned to do. She stood up and excused herself from the room.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Jimmy asked.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "She's always been the weird one."

"Not to worry," Jimmy said", she'll come around and we'll be happy together."

Drew walked the hallways of her apartment complex. She passed by a homeless person and knew she was only one missing payment away from the same fate. She walked down the steps and was inside the main entrance. She rested her shoulder on one of the banisters.

"We do need the money," she muttered trying to convince herself that this would really work. "They do have more than they need to survive. But, this isn't right. I can't keep agreeing to do their plans," she continued to mutter to herself.

She walked forward and took a seat in one of the dirty chairs. She placed a hand under her chin trying to think her life a little better. "I am the best at what I do, it would be a shame to not see if I could fool the big leagues," she said sighing. "But this isn't what I want to be known for. After all it won't cure my sadness." She felt a tear form in her right eye.

**Toki**

Toki walked out of his room with his head low. He walked solemnly down to the dinning area. He opened the door a little and saw the others; his fellow band mates and their girlfriends. He was truly beginning to feel the loneness of not having a girlfriend like the others.

He turned and left deciding that he couldn't handle another dinner watching the happy couples. He wandered the halls hoping that his future girlfriend would be on her way soon. Or maybe he was meant to be alone, a lonely soul.

He walked back into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He glanced up at some of the model airplanes that hung from his bedroom ceiling. He turned to look at an unfinished one resting on his desk. He stood up and walked over towards it. He sighed and began work on his newest plane.

**The Hospital**

Later that evening Amelia and Vanessa wore dressed in dark clothing and trying to sneak out of Mordhaus without being seen. Neither of them wanted to explain to the boys about why and where they were going. They wanted to be sure before anyone else was informed about Amelia's predicament. They had made it to the front door when a voice called out to them.

"Where are you two going?" Angelina asked. She was holding a flashlight that was shinning on other two.

"Odd that anyone would want to sneak out during the night," Bianca muttered.

"Look, we just have something to do," Amelia said.

"Should we go tell the boys?" Angelina said teasingly.

"No," both Amelia and Vanessa replied in unison.

"What's the problem?" Bianca asked sternly.

"I might be pregnant," Amelia muttered.

"That's why we're leaving," Vanessa said", to go see a doctor. We want to be sure if it's true or not."

"We're going with you," Angelina said.

"Fine," Amelia said", just be quiet."

* * *

Toki walked into the lounge and saw the other guys there. Skwisgaar held his guitar and was sitting on the couch. Murderface was sitting next to Skwisgaar on the couch. Nathan sat in one of the large chairs, and Pickles was in the other chair. They all watched him walk inside. 

"And where were you for dinner?" Pickles asked.

"I was busys," Toki responded.

"Busy doing what?" Murderface asked suspiciously.

"Nothing importants," Toki replied getting slightly frustrated.

"He's repressing," Murderface said.

None of them had noticed how they had changed since the girls had appeared in their lives. It was never an extreme change though. However, it was enough to have them rethink their lives a little differently.

"No I am not," Toki stated defiantly.

"I thinks yous ares," Skwisgaar responded practicing a few notes on his Gibson Explorer guitar.

Toki was about to responded, but was quickly interrupted when one of the staff barged into the room. "My lords," he said panting. "The girls left." He continued trying to catch his breath.

"What," they all shouted in unison.

"Where did they go?" Pickles asked.

"I heard them talking about going to a hospital," he informed them. "I don't know why though."

The guys decided to try and find them quickly. There was only one hospital close enough for them to have gone to. They each got into their usual places on the Murdercycle and made their way towards the hospital. They got off and quickly demanded that a nurse tell her where they had gone. In her shock she merely pointed the way. They made their way forward and found the girls, except for Amelia and Bianca, sitting in waiting chairs.

"What were you girls thinking?" Murderface asked immediately.

"You can't just leave like that," Nathan grumbled.

Neither of the girls knew how to truly respond. They didn't want to ruin Amelia's cover.

"Sorry," Angelina said glancing up from her magazine. "We just didn't want to disturb you." She kept up her false appearance.

"Where is Biancas?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Yea," Murderface added", and where is Amelia?"

"Amelia is just having a check up," Angelina responded calmly. "That's all." She looked back down at her magazine hoping that she wasn't giving anything away.

"I'm not-"Amelia began but stopped when she spotted the guys.

Angelina and Vanessa breathe a sigh of relief. Bianca and Amelia were stunned by their appearance and weren't sure how they would take the news. Bianca walked over to Skiwsgaar and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. They whispered something that was inaudible.

Murderface walked towards Amelia and asked", is something wrong?"

Amelia smiled and shook her head", no everything's fine."

**New Rule**

After that they made their way back to Mordhaus. It was tight fit, but they managed. They had made it back in time for dinner and were seated comfortably around the table. Angelina didn't seem bothered by having a secret from the band, but the others had various degrees of regret and panic on their faces.

"Okay," Pickles said", something is wrong."

Angelina sighed and continued to sip from her spoon.

"Why were you really at the hospital?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

Amelia said and figured it would be best to come out with it. "I needed to have something checked," she said playing with her fingers under the table.

"What was it?" Murderface asked slightly concerned.

"I just had to be sure that I wasn't," she paused and looked back down at her bowl. "Pregnant."

The band sat frozen at her last statement. The girls watched them and waited for their reaction.

"I'm not pregnant," Amelia decided to say", so you don't have to panic."

"Are you serious?" Pickles asked in a low voice.

Amelia just nodded.

Angelina decided to try and break the silence. "Well," she said lifting her spoon from the bowl", I don't see anything wrong with it. After all, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You're not getting pregnant, Nathan told her.

Angelina stopped and stared at Nathan angrily. "What makes you think I'm not going to pregnant eventually? Beside," she continued trying to compose herself", I eventually want a child."

"Since when?" Nathan asked stunned.

"I don't know, for a while I suppose," she replied taking another bit of soup.

"Whys would anyones wants a childs?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Yea," Pickles added", all they do is make a mess, and are extremely noisy."

"Well," Nathan said in a commanding tone", I don't care. You're not getting pregnant."

"What's your problem with it? What happens if theirs an accident? Are you going to just throw me out?" Angelina asked getting aggravated.

"There isn't going to be any accidents," Nathan grumbled.

"Okay then," Angelina replied. "If you don't want any accidents then I guess I can't take any chances."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"I'm saying that we should probably stop having sex for the time being. That way there won't be any problems later," Angelina said slyly.

"You can do that," Nathan replied bitterly.

"What makes you think I can't?" Angelina said and left the dinning room.

"Okay," Nathan announced", from now on, no one is allowed to get pregnant."

**Charles**

Charles met up with Angelina in the hallway. He fixed his glasses slightly and walked towards her.

"May I speak with you for a minute?" Charles asked her.

"Sure," Angelina said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Charles began. "As the manager you know that I'm entitled to protect the band from all damages and grievances."

"Of course," Angelina said", that's why you're one of the best."

They turned down a hallway and Charles opened a door. A man was being tortured by electric volts.

"That does include you," Charles told her.

"If you do that to me, I'll kill you," Angelina told him sternly.

Charles let out a nervous chuckle then cleared his throat. He closed the door and looked back at Angelina.

"I'm just trying to warn you ahead of time," he informed her.

"Thanks," Angelina said. "I'm sure I'd probably die first though."

**Convincing**

A few months later, Drew Elizabeth Ferro was on the ledge of their hotel room. They knew that Dethklok was on tour and this would be their last stop. All they had to do was wait for the band to show up. She glanced up and saw the dark rain clouds forming. She tilted her head slightly and glanced forlornly at a large poster of the band across the street. She walked inside to meet up with her sisters.

"I can't go through with it," Drew told them. "It's wrong."

Jenna stood up and walked over towards Drew placing an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Oh honey," she muttered", listen it might be wrong. But you have to think of the family."

"How is lying and cheating helping the family?" Drew asked.

"It's putting food in our mouth's, and it's going to help keep mother alive. You're the heart and soul of this family. If it wasn't for you then we'd be dead," Jenna said.

"That is," the brunette twin began.

"Very true," the blonde twin finished.

"See," Jenna said", if it wasn't for your cunning abilities then we'd be on the street this very moment. I know you don't want that to happen to us."

"You're the one who holds us together," the brunette commented.

"You're the only hope this family has left," the blonde added.

"C'mon," Jenna said", your family."

Drew sighed and muttered", fine."

"Good," Jenna said standing up. "We need to get you ready for the event."

**Cheating an Argument**

"How are you holding up?" Bianca asked Angelina smirking.

"I'm fine," Angelina responded. The truth was that she was tense and full of useless energy. Energy that used to spent on having sex with Nathan. She ended up spending extra hours working, but it still wasn't enough.

"No your not," Amelia said. "I can tell your not. Look," she said taking the seat next to Angelina. "Why don't you just stop this whole 'no sex' thing. There's no real reason for it, besides its not going to get you anywhere."

Angelina turned her head to glance at her. "You're taking their side in all of this," she muttered.

"We're not taking sides," Vanessa said. "We're just trying to look out for you."

"Your not afraid of them are you?" Angelina asked.

"No," Bianca said resentfully. "Why would we be?"

"I know my boundaries," Angelina said. "It's when they truly hate you that you're in danger."

"How can you tell that?" Amelia asked curiously.

"When they insults and mean them, or when you get seriously injured, or even killed. That's when you've over stepped the line," Angelina informed them.

"How would you know that for sure?" Vanessa asked.

"I've seen it happen enough times to know the signs," Angelina responded. She stood up", excuse me. I have some things to take care of." She walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

"Do you think that's true?" Amelia asked.

"Probably," Bianca replied.

"She's starting to cut it awfully close then," Vanessa muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Dude," Pickles began", are you feeling all right?" He asked Nathan. 

Nathan had taken to smashing things trying to get ride of his extra energy. He was pacing the room with his hands behind his back. He merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk back and fourth.

"Haves yous try talkings to her?" Skwisgaar asked.

"No," Nathan responded and continued pacing.

"It couldn'ts hurts," Toki responded smiling. He was playing DDR and listening to the conversation at the same time.

"Well there is a way of bending her rule," Murderface said.

"What are you talking about?" Pickles asked.

"Masturbation," Murderace muttered", masturbation."

"Hes gots a points," Skwisgaar commented after a moment of silence.

Nathan thought about it for a minute. "I'll be back later," he said walking out of the lounge.

"Whys woulds Angelina dos this to him?" Toki asked finishing a round of DDR.

"Maybes we weres wrongs abouts hers?" Skwisgaar said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Pickles muttered.

* * *

Angelina walked into Nathan's bedroom to get the sex DVD that had been left in their room. She lifted the disc from atop the television and held it lightly between her thumb and index finger. She turned when the door opened to see Nathan. 

"That's my DVD," Nathan said pointing at it.

"I wasn't aware that it belonged to anyone specific person," Angelina said holding up for him to see. "Besides why do want it anyway?"

"I just do," Nathan walking towards her," hand it over."

"No," Angelina muttered. "I need to-"she paused unsure if she should continue or not.

Nathan growled to himself and placed his fingers on the DVD. Angelina tried to pull the DVD away from him, but Nathan tried to pull it from her at the same time. They began trying to get the DVD from each other. The strong force on it caused it to crack and then break.

"Look at what you did," Nathan muttered holding up the half of the broken DVD.

"What I did?" Angelina said stunned.

She closed her eyes and decided to not pursue the argument any further. She stormed out of the room and walked down the hallway. Angelina opened the door that lead into her small fashion studio and slammed the door shut behind her.

**Backstage**

Everyone had made it to the last concert show of the tour for the album. Dethklok played to a sold out crowd. Vanessa, Amelia, and Bianca stood behind the curtain watching their boyfriends perform. Angelina sat in a chair backstage and stared at her reflection in the glass mirror. She applied some blush and sighed.

None of them knew that the Ferro family was down in the audience, watching the band perform. They were prepared to put their plan into motion. The only hard part would be to get backstage, but had an idea of how to get there.

Drew couldn't take her eyes of Toki. She didn't want to do this to him, but didn't have much choice. She wasn't sure why but she felt a connection between him and her. At one point during the show Toki glanced down at her and smiled. She smiled back unsure if he was truly smiling at her or not. It was impossible to tell amongst the thousands of screaming fans in the audience.

After the show the band met up with their girlfriends, except for Nathan and Toki, and bragged about how good it was. Nathan walked behind the stage and saw Angelina sitting at one of the vanity mirrors. He sighed and pulled a beer taking a seat in the opposite side of the room.

The sisters had managed to find their way backstage. They were making their way towards the band. Drew was twirling a finger in her hair trying to get over her nervousness. The other sisters weren't worries at all. They walked into the room the band was at. Everything went silent; the band merely stood staring at the sisters.

"What are you doing here?" Pickles finally asked.

"I need to talk to Toki," Drew said gathering her courage. "Privately please."

The band and the girls just looked at each other. Toki decided to go ahead with it. He walked over towards Drew and took her to a private room.

"What dos you wants to see me for?" Toki asked Drew.

She found herself speechless staring into his blue eyes. She held out her hand", hi my name is Drew," was all she managed to say.

Toki took her hand in his and stared into Drew's eyes. Without saying another word they kissed each other passionately. Their arms wrapped around each other. Nothing else mattered to either of them. Angelina peeked from around the corner and smiled. She stood watching them for a few minutes until one of the sisters appeared from behind her.

"I'm glade you're so accepting of each other," She muttered in a humorous tone.

"Oh sorry," Drew muttered.

"It's all rights," Toki responded. Toki glanced back at Drew. He cleared his throat and asked", what dids yous wants to talks to me abouts?"

"Well," Drew began glancing away. "I am-"she didn't want to say. She couldn't say it. It was too cruel and would only end up destroying his life.

Angelina kept listening and hiding behind the corner. She was holding a bottle of perfume that she had been using. She sprayed herself with some trying to look like she was doing something other than spying.

Drew began playing with her again; the nervousness came back to her. "I am, well I'm uh," she was struggling to say it. She muttered something in audible.

Angelina froze, she remembered a familiar scene. She dropped the bottle of perfume and turned around to face them. "You're pregnant," she said in shock.

Drew nodded.

"How did you know that?" Jenna asked.

"Oh my god," Angelina muttered", this is a cruel world isn't it." She shook her head trying to grasp the concept that she had gotten pregnant.

The others soon walked out from their hiding places. Jenna was surprised to see that everyone had been spying on them. Drew continued playing with her hair, and Toki couldn't take his eyes off her. Angelina had finally recollected herself and straightened her posture.

"When did that happen?" Pickles asked.

Drew merely shrugged her shoulders; she refused to look at any of them in the eyes. Toki thought about it for a few minutes and smiled. He placed his arms around her and hugged her. Drew glanced up at him without saying a word.

"That's not fair," Angelina muttered under her breath.

"Toki," Nathan grumbled", can we speak to you for a second."

Toki reluctantly left with the other band members back towards the dressing room. Pickles slapped Toki hoping to get some sense in him.

"How could you just trust that girl?" Pickles asked.

"She's obviously lying," Murderface muttered.

"How dos you knows that?" Toki asked angrily.

"Whats abouts the rule?" Skwusgaar asked.

"So whats," Toki replied. "The rule doesn't applies to hers."

There was a moment's pause.

"What do we do about her?" Pickles asked.

None of them knew how to respond. They peeked around the corner to glance at Drew and the other girls. Angelina was gently rubbing her head. Vanessa and Bianca were standing next to her. Amelia was standing next two twin sisters.

"I can't believe this twist of fate," Angelina muttered.

"I think it's a good thing," Amelia said.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa asked Drew kindly.

"I'm all right," Drew responded.

"How far are you?" Bianca asked.

Angelina began pacing a little trying to figure out a few things.

"A couple of weeks I believe," Drew responded.

"Who are you three?" Angelina asked the two twins and Jenna.

"Her sisters," Jenna responded. "My name is Jenna, and these two are the twins."

"I see," Angelina said. "Why did you come with her?"

"Just to make sure she's safe. It our duty after all, being her family," Jenna responded.

"Okay," Angelina said turning to look at Drew. She walked over towards her and held out a hand. "Congratulations." Drew smiled and shook her hand.

The band moved from the door. They were still unsure of how to handle the situation.

"She coulds live withs us for a whiles," Toki said.

"Fine," Nathan muttered. "Only until after the child is born."

They walked out from the dressing room and towards the girls waiting in the hallway.

Nathan had his arms folded across his chest. "Your coming with us," he muttered then walked away.

Toki placed his arms around Drew again. "Your going to likes it at ours house," he said smiling.

Angelina followed Nathan down the hallway. Nathan turned to stare at her. "This doesn't change anything," he commanded.

"Fine," Angelina responded folding her arms across her chest. "Have it your way then."

**Mordhaus**

They made it back to Mordhaus in one piece. Toki kept his arm around Drew. Drew's sisters came along claiming that they wanted to watch out for their baby sister. Angelina sat in a large chair reading a magazine. Nathan sat on the couch with his arms still folded across his chest. Occasionally they would dare a glance at each other. Bianca was sitting Skwisgaar lap, as usual. Amelia sat next to Murderface with her head resting on his shoulder. Vanessa and Pickles were sitting on the ground; Pickles had his arms and legs wrapped around her.

"Dos you wants to see my rooms?" Toki asked Drew breaking the silence. Drew nodded and they left the room.

"Well," Angelina muttered", I'm glade their happy together."

Jenna perked her ears up listening with intense interest.

"Yea," Nathan replied in a deep low voice.

Murderface muttered something in Amelia's ear causing her to giggle.

"Well," Murderface said", we're tired. See you all later." He finished and walked out of the room hand in hand with Amelia.

"Yep," Skwisgaar said", I thinks we're goings to head off to beds to." He lifted Bianca up in his arms and off his lap. He carried her out of the room.

"They're right," Pickles added", it was a long trip." He stood up and held his hand out for Vanessa. She took and he helped her up.

"Yea," Vanessa said", we'll see you later."

They left the room together leaving Nathan, Angelina, the twins, and Jenna.

"I have some work to do," Angelina said standing up. "I'll see you all later." She walked out of the room alone.

"Bye," Nathan said walking out a few minutes after Angelina.

"They're fighting," Jenna said.

"Over," the brunette twin began.

"What?" The blonde twin finished.

"We could use that," Jenna said with a smirk on her face.

"How?" The Brunette asked.

"Why?" The blonde asked as well.

"We need something to keep their main focus off of Drew. I'm not going to get caught because she makes one small mistake," Jenna said. "Besides it could be kind of fun to see how far this goes." She turned to look at the two twins. "I want you to look around this place. I need to know as much information as is available. I need to think about how we're going to get Toki to pay us the money."

"Of," the brunette said.

"Course," the blonde said.

The twins walked out of the room and entered the hallway. They had their arms locked together.

"I think," the brunette began.

"She's lost it," the blonde added.

"What should we do?"

"If it goes too far, then we'll have to interfere."

"How can we tell if it's gone too far?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We'll just know I guess."

"Let's get started," the brunette said.

They made their way down the hallway and took in everything they saw.

**Drew & Jenna**

Drew walked out of Toki's room smiling. She made her way down the hallway and froze when she saw Jenna. Jenna smirked and walked towards her.

"How are things?" Jenna asked.

"Terrible and perfect," Drew responded. "Look, I have to tell him the truth."

"You've fallen in love," Jenna said.

"Maybe I have," Drew spat at her sister. "He's not a bad person; we shouldn't be tricking him like this."

"We have talked about this before," Jenna said in a serious tone. "We're going through with this plan and I don't want to hear anymore about it." Jenna fluffed her hair up a bit. "Besides, I have things I want to do before we leave."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked worried.

"I know that Nathan and Angelina are fighting already, and I just want to see what happens if I push them to the edge a bit."

"You can't do that? You're going overboard," Drew replied stunned.

"Am I? What do you think Toki is going to do when he finds out that this is all a shame? Do you think he's just going to forgive you?"

Drew didn't know how to respond. Jenna grabbed Drew's shoulders firmly.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll never mention a word of this, nor will you screw up my perfect plan," Jenna said. "Understand?"

Drew merely nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later then. I have things to do," Jenna said making her way down the hallway.

Drew ran into the nearest open room and fell onto her knees. She began to cry, she hated being in positions where there was no getting out. She wanted to tell Toki the truth, but was terrified of doing so. She knew he would hate her if she did. She didn't want her sister ruining the lives of everyone else around her; Drew knew how far Jenna could take things.

**Movie Set**

Angelina had signed on to work as a costume designer for an upcoming horror movie. She needed to be away from Mordhaus for a few days and wanted to try and relax a little. She busy finishing up the costume that the monster was going to wear for the scene they were going to shoot tomorrow. It was dirty and ripped men's t-shirt with some ripped jeans. It was simple but effective.

The door opened behind her. Angelina turned to see Jenna standing in the doorway. Over the past few weeks they had made themselves comfortable in this new life. Angelina chose to not say a word to them, neither arguing nor applauding their stay.

"Did I disturb you?" Jenna asked.

"Not at all," Angelina responded", I'm finished with this anyway."

"Charming," Jenna said walking inside and closing the door behind her. "How come you haven't been talking to us since we've been at Mordhaus? Do you not like us or something?"

"I'm just not in a very socializing mood," Angelina responded ripping one of the sleeves of the shirt. "I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"I guess I can understand after all your still fighting with Nathan and all," Jenna replied. She took a seat in one of the small chairs available. "What are you two fighting about anyway?"

"Nothing important," Angelina responded not wanting to tell her the problem.

"It must be important if you've been fighting this long over it," Jenna said.

Angelina sighed. "We're fighting about my not being able to have children. Nathan doesn't want me or anyone else to get pregnant, that was before you all came around."

"I see," Jenna replied", that's why you're not speaking to us; your upset that Drew is having a child and you're not allowed to."

Angelina shrugged her shoulders and walked over towards her desk. She sat down in her chair and began looking over her designs for later outfits.

Jenna stood up and walked towards Angelina. "That's not right," she said", what kind of a boyfriend won't allow you the freedom of choice?"

Angelina put down her paperwork and turned her chair to look at Jenna. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious to everyone. He doesn't want you to get pregnant because he knows he can control you." Jenna allowed her eyes to move to the side and back at Angelina. "I can tell that all of your friends, Vanessa, Amelia, and Bianca are going through the same thing but aren't saying anything about it."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You've only been at Mordhaus a few weeks," Angelina said turning her chair back around towards her desk.

"I do know what I'm talking about," Jenna said creeping slightly closer towards Angelina. "I've seen it happen before." Jenna lowered her voice to a whisper. "You can't let them control you like that. Its abuse and you know it."

Angelina couldn't respond, she remained frozen in thought.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Jenna said and walked out of Angelina's office.

Jenna glanced around. Toki and Drew were standing next to each other; Toki had his arms around her. She saw Nathan standing behind the director's chair. She grinned and knew this would be the perfect opportunity to ruin their relationship further. She walked over towards Nathan trying to look as serious as she could.

"Hello Nathan," Jenna said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um," Nathan wasn't sure how to respond.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" Jenna asked.

"No," Nathan muttered.

"Angelina is in her office," Jenna said. She paused then asked", may I ask why are you two fighting?"

"Doesn't matter," Nathan said glancing at Angelina's office door.

"Of course it does," Jenna said", after all you are the lead singer of the band and should be respected."

Nathan turned his glance towards Jenna without saying a word. Jenna allowed herself to smile slightly. Angelina walked out of her office holding today's costume for the lead actress. It was a black shirt with the expression 'lovers and haters' on it. She also had some dark jeans that went along with it. The main actress walked towards her and frowned.

"What is that?"

"Your outfit," Angelina informed her.

"Take it away," the actress said dramatically", I have my own outfit to wear."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Fine, I just hope it's durable."

"What do you mean durable?" The actress asked.

"Well you'll be doing a lot of running and falling, and you do die in the end. I just hope your outfit is up to handling the rigorous acting," Angelina muttered.

"Give me that," the actress said taking the outfit and walking away.

Angelina watched her leave and turned to see Nathan standing behind the director's chair talking with Jenna. She frowned wondering what was going on. She wasn't sure if she should trust her or not. She saw Toki and Drew together and felt happy for them.

One of the stunt men dressed in a monster costume walked over towards Angelina asking her for help with the outfit. Nathan walked over to Angelina.

"Hi," Angelina muttered.

"Hi," Nathan replied.

"How come you don't want me to have kids?" Angelina asked. She was trying to help with the mask, and wanted to make sure it would stick.

"Because they are messy and loud," Nathan said bitterly.

"Are you sure that's all there is?" Angelina asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"look," Nathan said in a commanding voice", can't you just accept what I say?"

Angelina bit her lower lip and yanked hard on the guy's rubber mask. "You're done," she said. The guy said thanks and took off towards the set.

"I shouldn't have to accept everything you say just because you say it," Angelina staring into his eyes. "I'm not Charles, I'm not the band; I'm your girlfriend. I shouldn't have to ask you for permission to do anything."

"Quite on set," the director announced.

The lights dimmed except for the ones on the set. The actor's began saying their lines and the camera was rolling.

"Did Jenna talk you into this?" Angelina whispered to Nathan.

"No," Nathan muttered.

"That bitch," Angelina muttered under her breath before storming to her office.

The lead actress was walking down the fake dusty highway and was about to be attacked by the monster when one of the spotlight broke and fell atop of her. It hit her head, blood gushed from the wound and she was shaking. She took a few steps forward and tripped onto a sharp blade that had been placed there for effect.

People screamed and panicked. Her agent called an ambulance that pronounced her legally dead. The director looked around the set and saw Drew and Toki.

"What's your name?" The director asked Drew.

"Drew Ferro," she responded staring at him.

"You're the new lead," he said. "Go talk to Angelina about your outfit, quickly."

"I'm what?" Drew asked stunned.

"Congratulation," Toki told her.

"No way," she muttered to herself still stunned.

**Argument**

Angelina got to work remaking all of the lead actress costumes to better fit Drew. She was up most of the night trying to refit them. The next morning she wished Drew luck and decided to watch her act. She noticed that Drew was surprisingly not only good, but the best actor in the movie. She found it strange and knew what was happing. Drew and her sisters were scamming, but she couldn't prove it.

The rest of the band, and the girlfriends, came to watch Drew perform. Angelina didn't want to tell them about until she could fully prove her theory. The band had special chairs made, as well as for the girlfriends. Angelina was surprised a chair had been made with her name on it. She was in her office working on Drew's last outfit for the last day of filming. Nathan walked inside.

"Angle," Nathan said watching her.

"Yes," Angelina said looking at Nathan.

"Listen," he said", I just want you to see my side of the argument."

"Did you ask Jenna for advice?" Angelina asked.

"That doesn't matter," Nathan began. "I'm right and you know that I am."

"You're right?" Angelina scoffed. "Why do you always have to be the right one? You could just as easily look at it from my point of view."

"I'm right and that's all there is to it," Nathan said angrily.

"Your right in telling people what they should and should not want?" Angelina said. "I have a mind of my own; I can make my own decisions."

"You can?" Nathan accidently let slip.

"Yes," Angelina said", I can. I don't know why you're getting so cozy with Jenna and those other girls," she went on. "They're just using you all."

"No theres not!" Toki shouted from the other side of Angelina's door.

"I can't believe you don't see it," Angelina said.

"There is nothing wrong with them," Nathan said.

"Do you know that for sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Nathan muttered cynically.

"Fine, believe in what you want to believe," Angelina said walking out of her office.

Drew watched her leaving and bit her lower lip. She wanted to tell the truth, she wanted to fix the damage that Jenna was doing, but couldn't. All she could do was watch it all fall apart. She knew if she told that she would lose Toki. Bianca, Skwisgaar, Vanessa, Pickles, Amelia, and Murderface watched unknowing of what to do. The twins watched in horror, as Jenna grinned maliciously to herself.

**Twin's Lament**

"This is getting out of hand," the brunette said. They were sitting outside eating a packed lunch.

"They trust us," the blonde added. "I guess they've been rarely screwed with."

"Perhaps," the brunette twin said. "I think they're just used to the girls. It was a lot simpler when they tried to date them."

"It was black and white, no grey in it. If we come out with the truth now, Toki will break up with Drew."

"Drew doesn't deserve that," the brunette muttered. "She's had enough pain in her life."

"Why are we helping Jenna? We can't let her poison the relationship between Nathan and Angelina," the blonde said solemnly.

"I have an idea," the brunette said un-wrapping her sandwich. "Let's pretend to help Jenna, but give her false information that she can't actually use."

"That could work," the blonde said. "What do we do about Nathan and Angelina? I would hate to watch their relationship fall apart."

The brunette thought about it. "I don't know. I don't think we can help them. They have to help themselves."

**The Girls/The Guys**

"Hey Angeline," Drew said. She had been standing outside Angelina's studio door waiting for her. "Can I talk to you?"

"I know what you're doing," Angelina said. "I can't prove it but I know you're scamming them."

Drew paused and glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry," was all she could respond with. "I didn't know it was going to go this far."

"What don't you tell Toki what you're doing?" Angelina asked.

"I don't want to lose him," Drew responded gravely. "Besides I'm afraid of my sister."

"You're afraid of Jenna? How long have you been here at Mordhaus? Trust me, this place is scarier than she could ever be," Angelina told her.

"I know, but she can get scary when she truly wants to be," Drew responded playing with her hair again.

"That gives you away every time," Angelina told her.

"Sorry," Drew said and stopped playing with her hair. "Look, I just wanted to talk about you and Nathan. I don't want to think just because of Jenna you two will break up."

"Oh that," Angelina responded in a low voice", I beginning to wonder if it's not too bad of an idea."

"Why?"

"Well we're just two different people. I just hadn't noticed it until now. He likes to be in control and I guess it comes from all the years of having control over everything. I don't like being controlled; I do want to be able to make up my own mind every so often without asking permission to do it."

"I'm sorry," Drew said.

"You don't have to worry," Angelina said", everything always works out in the end. Trust me."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked.

"To see the girls," Angelina said. "You should come and met them a little better."

"I would love to," Drew responded with a smile.

* * *

They guys were in the hot tube trying to relax a little. Skwisgaar was holding his guitar and practicing a little. Pickles had his hands around a bottle of alcohol. Nathan was also holding onto a bottle. Toki was sitting with a small smile on his face. Murderface had a large blade in his hands. Nathan quickly chugged the bottle he was holding in has hand and opened another one. 

"Dude," Pickles said", that's your fifteenth in less then thirty minutes."

"Is this abouts Angelina?" Toki asked slightly worried.

"No, its," Nathan wasn't sure how to respond.

"Just give her time," Pickles said", she'll come around."

"I've given her time," Nathan spat chugging a bit of his alcoholic beverage. "She's still mad at me."

"Wells maybes this means somethings else," Skwisgaar said trying to help.

"Maybe," Nathan said sadly. He finished his recent beverage and stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

He got out of the tube. The rest of the band members said their goodbyes as he left.

"He's really messed up about this," Pickles muttered.

"I woulds bes to if its was happenings to me," Skwisgaar said.

"This could happen to us to," Murderface muttered.

"Theys wouldn't dos that's," Toki replied. "Woulds they?" He questioned after a few minutes.

* * *

"Angelina," Vanessa said", are you serious about that?" 

Angelina nodded staring at her feet. They had formed a typed of circle on the floor with a pizza and other snack foods in the center. Angelina had told them the truth about what she was feeling, and never said a word about the scam that was going on under their noses.

"You can't just leave," Amelia said.

"You're just going to give up all those moments of happiness," Bianca asked, "Just because of a little fight?"

"This is more than a tiny fight, and it doesn't seem like we're going to recover from it any time soon," she said grimly.

"You don't know that darling," Vanessa said placing a hand on Angelina's shoulder. "This could all be over tomorrow, or even this evening."

"I doubt it," Angelina muttered taking a large swing of her beer.

"Why don't you try talking out again," Drew said. "Try to be calm and get everything out in the open."

"We've been trying a few times," Angelina said glancing up for a brief second. "Every time we try to talk we just end up yelling and screaming. It's pointless."

**Jenna Ferro & Jimmy**

Jenna was walking through Murderface's dungeon. She smiled as she noticed all the weaponry surrounding her. This place was perfect for anyone who wanted to kill or seriously hurt anyone. Everything that she could want was there. She stood looking at a medieval rack. She could tell his favorite was things from the civil war, but he liked anything meant for torture. Her cell phone went off, and she answered it.

"Hello," Jenna muttered", Oh, hey Jimmy."

Jimmy was sitting a bar with his friends from the slums of the city. They had been drinking and waiting for any news on their comrades in Mordhaus.

"How are things going there?" Jimmy asked.

"Everything is going great," Jenna responded. "In fact, it's better than great. I can tell I'm leaving a strong impression behind."

"What about the money? Have you gotten any yet?"

"No," Jenna said with a sigh. "I think they're thinking that she's just going to stay here and never leave. It's what the other girls have done in the past."

"How is Drew doing? I miss her terribly," Jimmy said trying to sound heartbroken. "Has she decided to marry me yet?"

"Well," Jenna wasn't sure how to tell him. "She has accidently fallen for Toki."

"What?"

"I couldn't stop it, but I'm going to try. Besides, I think it's just an infatuation. She'll come around after a while."

"Do you really think she will?" Jimmy asked.

"She has to," Jenna confirmed. "We have a job to do, and besides she ought to know that no one can ever top you."

"Thanks," Jimmy said smirking to himself.

"Get ready," Jenna said. "I think we might have to get help on this one."

"Of course," Jimmy said. "I'll be waiting."

**Toki & Drew**

Drew was walking around Mordhaus trying to think clearly. She remembered her family suffering. They needed the money in order to survive. Her mother was lying on her deathbed, not to mention all those poor children that lived in the streets. She held their pain in her heart. At the same time she thought of her twisted sister and those cruel people living in there. There has to be a better way to help the people who truly need it without hurting others.

She glanced out of a large mirror that had a yellow tinge to it. She looked out into the grassy yard and saw the wolves playing with each other. One of them let out a loud howl and went back to playing. She closed her eyes and saw Toki's face. She quickly opened her eyes hoping that a solution would come to her soon.

She looked down the hallway and saw Toki smiling at her. She smiled back. Without hesitating they ran into each other's arms. She felt safe in his arms, safe and loved. She glanced up into his eyes.

"Hi," was all she could manage to say.

"Dos yous wants to go outs," Toki asked. "Wes could dos some things?"

She smiled", sure."

Toki placed an arm around her back and she did the same. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs. They walked out of Mordhaus to a parked car that had been waiting for them. It looked like a limo. It had a dragon icon at the edge of the hood. The windows were tinted black. There were some basic demon silver designs along the edges of the front window.

Drew smiled and they were driven towards a carnival that was being held not to far away from Mordhaus. They rode the Ferris wheel, and eat cotton candy.

"Look, a clown," Toki said excitedly.

"Oh, I love clowns," Drew responded.

They made their way towards the clown painted up and handing out candy to the little kids. It was a perfect date. Drew had never had so much fun with anyone in her entire life. After an hour at the carnival they headed back towards Mordhaus hand in hand.

**Bianca & Skwisgaar**

Bianca was in Skwisgaar's room fixing up the white bed. She glanced around at the white room and smiled slightly. She fluffed the pillow and put it back in its place. She turned when the door open. Skwisgaar walked inside and saw smiled when he saw Bianca. She smiled back.

"How are you Hun?" Bianca asked placing her arms around him.

"Perfects," He placed a hand under her chin and stared deeply into her eyes.

He lowered his head and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. They walked over towards his bed and sat down. Skwisgaar sighed and glanced down at the white floor.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked placing her hand on his back.

"I'ms jus' worrieds," he responded.

"About Nathan and Angelina," Bianca finished. Skwisgaar nodded. "I know, I'm worried about them to."

He turned his head to look up at her. "Whats should we dos?" He asked.

She sighed", I don't think there is anything we can do except to wait and see."

He straightened his back and smiled. They kissed once again, only this one had more intensity to it. Bianca lay on her back still kissing him.

**Amelia & Murderface**

Murderface was in his dungeon. He hadn't been in there for ever since he and Amelia had begun dating. He forced the blade of his knife into one of the wooden tables. Amelia walked inside glancing around the dungeon. She found it fascinating but never mentioned it. She walked over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to glance at her.

"How did you know I'd be in here?" He asked.

"Lucky guess," she responded. "So, this is all yours?"

He nodded and took another quick glance around the room. "What do you think?"

She paused and said", I love it."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, I've been fascinated by these devices. I know its sounds strange though."

"Not strange at all," he said. "I could show you how some them work, if you're interested."

"Of course," she said smiling.

He took her on a basic tour of the dungeon. She was immediately interested in just about everything there. They came across a table with whips on it. She held one in her hand and smirked slightly.

"How did you become interested in torture?" He asked.

"From one of my ex's," she paused. "He enjoyed bondage and MS stuff."

"Really?" Murderface asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Do you still enjoy doing that kind of stuff?" He asked staring at her intently.

She turned her head to stare at him and smiled devilishly.

**Pickles & Vanessa**

Vanessa was glancing at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an outfit that had been given to her after she finished modeling for a show. It showed off her slim figure and brought out the color in her eyes. Pickles smiled as he watched her from his bed.

"You look beautiful," Pickles said.

"Do you really think so?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't have to think," Pickles replied", I know."

Vanessa smiled. She walked over towards him and sat on the bed next to him. "I'm glade you think so."

Pickles kissed her for a few minutes. "How do you think we should help Nathan and Angelina?" He asked her.

"I've seen people fighitng like this before," Vanessa said," and trust me, it's best to stay out of it. They have to figure it out on their own I'm afraid."

"I hope your right."

"Pickles, there's something I've always been curious about," Vanessa said.

"What about?"

"What is your real name?" Vanessa asked.

Pickles sat and whispered it in her ear.

"I think it's sounds handsome," Vanessa said. "How come you never use it?"

"I don't like it that much. Reminds me of my family," Pickles told her.

"That's understandable," Vanessa said.

Pickles placed both hands around her face and kissed her passionatly.


	2. Metal Love VI2

**Angelina & Nathan**

Angelina was sitting on the edge of Nathan's bed. Her suitcase was open behind her. She had packed most of her clothes and a few other person items. She knew what was she was going to leave behind, but knew she had no other choice. She figured that being separated for a short time would either strengthen their relationship or end it.

A tear fell from her eyes and she rubbed it from her cheek. She stood up and placed the last of her clothes in the suitcase and closed it shut. The door opened and Nathan walked inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like things are improving. They just keep getting worse," Angelina told him mournfully.

"You're leaving," he asked stunned.

"What else can I do? I've tried everything else," Angelina asked.

"You just can't leave," Nathan grumbled.

"Are you going to allow me to make my own decisions, and allow the notion that I might want to have children someday?" Angelina asked.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Nathan asked bitterly.

"I'm not being difficult," Angelina retorted", you're just being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn I'm right," Nathan went on with his voice rising slightly.

"You can't be right all the time," Angelina said also raising her voice. "Everyone makes mistakes at one point or another."

After a moment's pause Angelina grabbed her closed suitcase and stood in front of Nathan. Nathan got frustrated, he didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want to admit to defeat either.

"You can't leave," Nathan said almost yelling now.

Everyone in Mordhaus heard the yelling and became instantly curious and worried about what was happening.

"You can't keep trying to control me Nathan," Angelina shouted back.

She angrily walked around him and out of his bedroom door. She saw Skwisgaar and Bianca standing near his bedroom door wearing bathrobes. Toki and Drew were standing in the middle of the hallway, Drew was holding a stuffed animal and Toki was holding cotton candy. Amelia and Murderface were standing in the hallway wearing leather; Amelia held a whip in her hand.

"I'm not even going to ask," Angelina muttered noticing their appearance.

The twins and Jenna walked into the hallway and froze when they saw Angelina. Nathan walked out and ignored the presence of everyone else watching them. Angelina turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not doing anything to you," Angelina retorted"; you're the one doing it to me."

"Can't you understand," Nathan said", I just don't want kids."

"It's become more than that," Angelina responded. "You are constantly trying to control me, and I'm not one to be controlled."

"You need me," Nathan said angrily.

Angelina inhaled deeply. "The only thing I need you for is just sex," she said in her anger. "Probably not even that anymore," she went on. "Seeing as how you've been having problems," she said in a scoff.

Out of anger he lashed out. Angelina fell onto the floor, and lightly touched her cheek. Nathan couldn't believe he had hit her; he took a few steps away from her. Drew glanced at her sister behind her. Jenna had a grin on her face. She couldn't it anymore, she handed Toki the stuffed animal and walked over towards them.

"Stop this," Drew said", it's _our_ fault that this is happening."

"Whats are yous talking abouts?" Toki asked.

"My sister has been trying to make sure this would happen," she said helping Angelina up. "Please stop fighting." She glanced down at the floor and stared at Toki. "I'm so sorry; I need to tell you the truth."

"Whats dos yous mean?" Toki asked worriedly.

"Angelina was right earlier," Drew said. "It was a scam. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid that I would lose you."

"So," Toki said stunned", yous were just usings me?" He asked.

Drew didn't have the heart to look him in the eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you Toki."

Toki backed away from her. Everything was becoming clear. He dropped the red cotton candy and the stuffed bunny, and ran into his room. He slammed the door shut so the others couldn't see him cry. Drew felt her eyes water up.

"You should leave," Murderface told Drew", now."

She walked through them. It didn't take her long to finally make it to the front door. Her sisters were already outside Mordhaus. She glanced behind her for one last look at Mordhaus. She turned back around and left.

**Jenna's New Plan**

Jenna was sitting in the bar she used to always go to. Jimmy was sitting across from her drinking a Budwieser. Drew remained in her room crying. The twins tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"So," Jimmy said putting his beer down. "What you going to do now?"

"Revenge," Jenna muttered.

"How's that?" Jimmy asked. "Send them several angry letters?"

"I have a better idea," Jenna muttered. "An attack," she said.

"An attack," Jimmy repeated. "How are we going to do that?"

"We can convince the others to help. If we all attack then there is no way they can not survive."

"How are you going to convince them?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," she said standing up. "C'mon we have work to do."

Jenna made her way back to her apartment complex. Everyone was in the lounge waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm glade you could all make it," Jenna announced to them.

"What did you call of us down here for?" A man asked.

"I called you all to help me get vengeance on the band Dethklok," Jenna told them. "They've been hurting everyone they've come into contact with for years now. We can't let them keep doing that. Taking money and killing people."

"Even if we could get away with it," a woman asked", how do we know we'd be successful?"

"Does it matter," Jenna said. "Besides we've wanted to do something like this for ages now. Let's show them that we're not going to take this abuse anymore."

The others began to agree and smirked at the thought of a small battle. Drew ran towards Jenna.

"You can't do this Jenna," Drew said.

Drew pulled out a knife and held it to her sister's throat. The twins watched in shock.

"This has," the brunette began.

"Too far," the blonde finished.

They snuck out of the apartment complex without anyone noticing. They ran towards the nearest airport to try and warn them about what Jenna had planned.

**Back At Mordhaus**

Angelina was still just as furious as she had been before. She moved into another vacant room to be away from Nathan. Nathan kept his distance from her. He hated having struck her, but was still angry at her. Angelina was sitting in the lounge watching a show on the large big screen television. The others walked inside the room and saw her. She stood up and was about to leave.

"May I leave?" Angelina asked slightly sarcastic towards Nathan. "Or do you have something against that to?"

"Why do you have to keep being such a bitch about this?" Pickles asked.

She knew they were going to take his side, as they usually do. She saw the girlfriends also standing behind their boyfriends. Angelina knew instantly they had also taken Nathan side, this caught her off guard.

"You're all on his side," she muttered to herself stunned.

"Sorry," Amelia said in a low voice.

* * *

The twins were standing in front of the Mordhaus door. They were pounding on the door waiting for someone to open it. One of the staff members, hooded and cloaked stood in the doorway.

"Sorry," he said in a deep voice", but you're not welcome her anymore."

"We have to warn the others," The brunette said.

"It's urgent," the blonde added.

"You're not even permitted to be this close to them," he said about to close the door. "Good evening."

The twins glanced at each other then back the staff member. The brunette extended her right, and the blonde extended her left, arm to punch him. He collapsed backwards from the force of both punches. They rushed inside and pulled his body further from the door. They quickly locked and barricaded the door before turning to try and find the band or their girlfriends.

* * *

"You all owe me your happiness," Angelina said furious at all of them. "You're just afraid to stand up for yourselves," she told the girls.

Quite being such a douchebag," Pickles muttered.

'Yea," Murderface added", you're a bitch."

"Dildo," Skwisgaar muttered to no one in particular.

Toki didn't say a word; he just continued to stare at the floor. Nathan was smirking at her. Angelina knew she had crossed the line now, and knew there was no going back. The door behind them burst open and the twins fell on the floor.

The brunette lifted herself trying to catch her breath. "Look out the window," She said in between breathes.

Angelina turned and walked over towards the window. She saw Jenna leading a group of angry people towards Mordhaus. They were going to lead off a vicious fight. Drew was being held by two muscle men. Angelina began breathing heavily, she knew what this meant. She closed her eyes and thought for a second.

"Fine," she said under her breath. "I'm ready for it." She turned to glance back at the others and made her way towards them. "Out of my way," she said walking out the door.

They moved out of her and watched her leave. They made their way towards the large window and saw the people down people. They were trying to break into Mordhaus.

"Oh my god," Bianca said", she's going to die." She muttered before running after her.

**Battle**

Angelina had grabbed a sword that was being used as a wall ornament. She made her way towards the front doors where the rest of the staff was trying to keep them out.

"You can't hold them off for that much longer," Angelina said.

"What should we do?" One of staff members asked.

"Just let them in," Angelina said. "We can destroy their asses," she muttered. "Whatever you do," she finished", do not kill Drew or I'll have your head myself."

Bianca stopped at the start of the large stairs holding her own sword. She glanced down and saw one of her closest friends ready to die. Before she could call out to her the doors were forced open and the people ran inside. The others followed behind Bianca and watched the fight begin.

Angelina lifted her sword and struck a blow at the first person who tried to attack her. He screamed as blood oozed from the fresh wound. She smiled and forced the sword through his throat, beheading the man. The fight continued, the band watched the scene. They did kill a few people who had gotten to close to them.

Jenna and Jimmy went their separate ways. Jimmy stood in front of Drew. She was still being held by the same two muscle men.

"Toki," Drew shouted when she saw him.

Toki turned to see her being dragged up the stairs. Jenna had managed to capture Vanessa and Amelia. Angelina tried to help them, but was unable to get anywhere near them. They were also dragged up the stairs.

Toki, Nathan, Murderface, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Bianca followed them. After killing one last person Angelina ran behind them. They ran into the room that they saw Jenna take Vanessa and Amelia.

"What is wrong with you?" Bianca asked Jenna.

"What is wrong with me? You have got to be joking," Jenna responded. "You're the ones killing people without thinking about it."

Angelina glimpsed inside the room Jenna was at. She figured they had it under control, and made her way towards the room the Jimmy had Drew.

"Let thems go," Toki said.

A few men came forward ready to protect Jenna. Nathan cracked his knuckles and punched the first man who advanced towards him. Murderface and Pickles tried to get to their girlfriends and free them, but were blocked. They attacked the two men easily. They both freed their girlfriends quickly.

Bianca forced her sword deep into Jenna's abdomen. Jenna touched the spot where the sword was still deep inside of her. She stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground.

"Just you wait," she sneered at them. "You'll...Get…yours." She said and died.

Toki left and ran towards the room where Drew was being held at. The others followed close behind him. Angelina was tied to a bed post, but was nearly finished untying herself. Drew was across the room, in between the two muscle men. She was tied to a chair. Jimmy was holding a blade in between his hands, the blade was above Angelina.

Jimmy turned his attention to the band and the girlfriends who had just walked in. He lowered his blade a little.

"You finally came," he said staring at them.

Angelina continued to untie the rope that had been improperly tied.

"Lets Drew gos," Toki demanded.

"What about her?" He asked pointing at Angelina.

"We don't care," Murderface muttered.

"Yea," Skwisgaar added", gos aheads and kills her."

Angelina had enough of their childish attitudes. She finally untied her hands. She kicked Jimmy in the crotch and stood up. Jimmy bent over from the impact. Angelina grabbed a large axe from the wall and was about to attack Jimmy when one of the men blocked her with a large stick.

"Don't get in my way," Angelina told him. "You don't want to piss me off any further."

The man pulled the stick away from the axe and tried to hit Angelina's knees. She swung the axe, while jumping to avoid the stick. The blade cut deep into his throat. The man dropped the stick and screamed in agony.

"Just die already," Angelina said. She swung the axe over her head and brought it back down. It struck his abdomen. The men fell to the floor dead.

The other man nervously picked up a large sharp object from the ground. It had once been a part of something, but nothing but scrap now. He was about to attack her with it, but she attack him first. The axe was used to cut off his legs. Some blood and sprayed Angelina, she smirked and brought the axe back down to separate his body from his waist.

While she had been fighting Toki had freed Drew from the chair she was tied in. Jimmy had picked up the sharp object the other man had found. Nathan had found Angelina's former sword and held it up to Jimmy's throat. Angelina left her axe in the place it had struck its last blow.

She walked around Jimmy and slightly closer towards the others. She was covered in blood causing her to look insane. Jimmy held up his left hand as in defeat.

"Okay," Jimmy said. "Okay, you win."

"Puts the blades downs," Skwisgaar commanded.

"All right," Jimmy said.

Angelina watched is glance as it quickly shifted to Drew. Knowing what he intended to do; she ran towards Drew and pushed her out of the way. Jimmy threw the sharp object. Instead of hitting Drew it pierced Angelina. Angelina took a few steps backwards, as the others watched her in shock.

"Fuck," Angelina muttered. She stumbled onto the floor; he hand accidently pulled a lever down.

A sharp blade came out of nowhere and cut through Jimmy's legs with ease. Jimmy's body fell backwards onto a sharp edge that had been protruding from the wall. The edge had been turning, like a screw, and continued to turn with Jimmy's body still on it. Jimmy screamed in extreme agony before he finally died.

**Dethbed**

The others rushed over towards Angelina. She was lying on the ground, the object still inside her abdomen. Blood was oozing from the side of her mouth, she coughed out some.

Nathan carefully placed her head in his lap. Vanessa and Pickles left to get some medical help immediately. The others couldn't do anything but watch as she lied dying. They knelt down beside her.

"Wes didn'ts means for yous to dies literallys," Toki said with watery eyes.

"Yea right," Angelina said coughing out a little more blood. Nathan stroked her hair gently and didn't say a word. "You all…got your…wish," Angelina said before finally becoming unconscious.

Amelia placed a couple of fingers on Angelina's wrist, then on her neck. She frowned and shook her head. "She's dead."

"She can't be dead," Murderface said.

"Wes sorrys we said those thing," Skwisgaar said remorsefully.

Pickles and Vanessa ran back inside with the doctors following behind them. A male doctor knelt down and pulled out stethoscope and placed it over her heart. He listened for a few minutes.

"She's barely alive," the doctor said.

He motioned for the others to bring in the stretcher. They did, and carefully placed Angelina's body onto the bed. Angelina was rolled out of the room and into a room nearby. It was filled with medical equipment, but looked as if it had been set up in a hurry. The others followed close behind. Charles met them in the room.

"Thanks Charles," Vanessa said.

"I figured somebody would get hurt," Charles said. "So, I called them over just in case."

They walked inside and took seats on the far end of the room. They watched as the doctor's worked quickly trying to save Angelina's life. At one point she had woken up during the operation. The doctor's immediately gave her a stronger dose of morphine, and then continued with the operation. Several times her heart stopped beating, and they had to give her a shock to bring her back.

Once they were finally finished, the main doctor had one of the nurses clean her up a little; mostly to get all the blood off of her. He walked towards the others frowning.

"It doesn't look to good," he said.

Nathan stood up. "Can we see her?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. Nathan walked past him and took a seat beside Angelina.

"Are you sure doctor?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure," he responded. "It's up to her if she wants to live or not." He said before walking out of the room.

They walked to her bed and took their places beside her. Angelina didn't budge. She remained the same four weeks later. A couple of times her heart had stopped, but the doctor's managed to bring her back. Nathan never left her side. The other's would come and go hoping for any word of her improvement. Drew had taken it the hardest; she blamed herself for Angelina's condition.

The sunlight had entered the room just barely. Nathan was holding her hand in his. He thought about how he had met her, and the happy memories they had shared. Then the memories of their fighting came to him. He remembered hitting her, then later continuing to argue with her. He began to sob from the painful memories.

Drew had been watching from behind the large white curtains. Her eyes watered. She dropped the dozen flowers and ran out crying.

Later that evening Nathan was staring down at her. He moved towards her and whispered ", you were right. I love you." He said and kissed her lips.

Angelina blinked her eyes open and glanced around the barely lit room. Nathan was speechless. The others walked in to visit her. Smiles appeared on their faces. Angelina lifted a hand to her head groggily.

"What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice.

The doctor walked in and beamed happily. "I'm glade to see that you're awake. You had us all worried," he said checking the readouts.

"How do you feel?" Vanessa asked happily.

"Tired," Angelina responded.

"We'res justs glades yours awake," Skwisgaar said.

Angelina wasn't sure if she should believe them or not. She shrugged it off too tired to argue. The doctor began explaining things to Charles. Angelina drifted off back to sleep.

She awoke the next morning a little refreshed. Nathan was stroking her hair gently. Drew placed a thicker blanket over Angelina. Toki had placed two bowls, one filled with candy and the other filled with ice cream beside her. Bianca and Skwisgaar brought in a tray with Angelina's breakfast on it. Vanessa fluffed her pillow a little.

"What's with all kindness?" Angelina asked.

"We just wanted to make it up to you," Pickles said.

"This is for you," Murderface said placing a silver bell in her hand.

"What's that for?" Angelina asked.

"Whenevera yous needs anythings jus' rings de bells," Skwisgaar said.

"Okay," Angelina said slightly dumbfounded.

"Is everything going all right?" The doctor asked.

"Were you the one who operated on me?" Angelina asked him.

"Yes," the doctor responded.

"Was I imagining it when I awoke in pain then went back to sleep?" She asked.

"Uh," he said nervously", I'm afraid not. You woke up, I'm sorry. We didn't intend for you to wake up at that precise moment. I'll see you later." He said and walked away.

A few minutes later there was a loud ear piercing scream, and Angelina knew that things were, as close as they were ever going to be, normal. The others left for a brief second to get her some get well presents.

"Angle," Nathan began. "Listen, if you want to have kids, then well-"

Angelina smiled. She placed a hand on his left cheek. "Thanks, Nat. I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was. We can wait a couple more years, or so."

Nathan smiled at her and kissed her.

**A present**

Angelina had made a full recovery. The others waited on her hand and foot. They were terrified of something going wrong. They didn't even want to walk around when the replacement doctor said she had or her limbs would stop working. Angelina was able to walk on her own after a while.

Drew and Vanessa had come up with a strange idea. They walked into the lounge where the others were at.

"We've been waiting for you two to show up," Angelina said smiling.

"We just had a few things to finish up with," Drew said.

"Whats that in yous hands?" Toki asked.

"Well," Vanessa said as Drew handed out the other ones. "We knew that the last one got broken so we decided to make a new one."

"Oh my gosh," Murderface said stunned.

It was an updated version of the DVD that had originally been made by the producer and his staff.

"We're _all_ in this one," Drew said smiling.

Pickles stood up and walked over towards Vanessa. "Cool, let's try it out," he said. Vanessa ran out of the room giggling with Pickles running behind her.

"Dos yous wants to sees it withs me?" Toki asked Drew.

"Of course," Drew replied smiling.

They walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Sounds kinky," Murderface said. He whispered something in Amelia's ear and she giggled. Murderface lifted off her feet and carried her away.

"Wes going tos go," Skwisgaar said to Nathan and Angelina.

Bianca and Skwisgaar stood up and walked out of the room. Nathan and Angelina were left alone. They each had a tape of their own.

"Well," Angelina said", I'm up for seeing the DVD."

Nathan smiled at her and picked her up easily. They began kissing passionately as he carried her off to his bedroom.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's been though these days. I'm writing from my hospital bed. Let's see, where to begin? _

_I suppose it all started before the last tour began. Amelia Dahlia Ryder thought she was pregnant! Can you believe that! She told Vanessa, and not me, about it. They tried to sneak out, but Bianca and I stopped them. We decided to tag along. It was too much suspense to wait behind and receive the news of her being, or not being pregnant._

_Turns out she wasn't pregnant, whew. The boys found out that we had snuck out and came to the hospital. We ended up revealing about the possibility of her being pregnant. Nathan __Explosion __took it the wrong way and that lead to us fighting. I wanted kids, and he didn't. He made a stupid rule that no one else was allowed to have children-EVER! _

_Charles reminded me of what could happen if I wasn't careful. I gave him a basic warning that I would kill him if he tried to torture me. Either way, I should have taken it into better consideration. I figured I knew when the line would be crossed in time to leave. (When they insult you and mean it, or when you become seriously injured or die.)_

_Nat and I continued to fight over the stupid things. __The argument had gotten out of hand. I mean we fought over the sex DVD. We ended up breaking it, much to the disappointment of everyone. We both wanted to use it for masturbation. It might have helped to relieve some tension-who knows._

_We __kept fi__ght__ing__ during the tour. I tried to keep away from him, after a while I was tired of yelling. The strangest thing happened after the last concert. Drew Elizabeth Ferro, and her family appeared. _

_Drew talked to Toki __Wartooth __private. I had to spy on them. They were making out. I was glade that someone was able to find happiness. Then her sister interrupted them and Drew tried to come out with the reason she was there. _

_I recognized her fear and knew she was pregnant. I shouted it out in disbelief. Fate was cruel to me that day. By some out standing coincidence, they were allowed to stay with us at Mordhaus. I got a job on a movie set to try and get away from the fury._

_During my time there, Jenna, Drew's sister, made my argument worse. She told me that I ought to be free to make choices and that I was being abused. She turned around and told Nathan the exact opposite-that he should be the one in control; in turn fueling both of our arguments. The lead actress accidently died, and Drew took her place. _

_Drew proved to be the best one out of the bunch! I wonder why. That's when I figured out that her, and her family, were scamming us out of money. I couldn't prove it, and accidently brought it up during an argument with Nathan. That only made Toki angry at me. _

_Later things never improved. __I talked to Drew. I told her I knew what she was doing. She confessed it to me, and admitted to being terrified of losing Toki. I knew she was in love with him, and didn't want to ruin it. _

_I had made a decision to leave. I knew it would have been for the best. I talked it over with the girls. They thought I was crazy and should stay. My mind had been made up, I was going to leave. I packed up my things later that night._

_I was later informed that Toki and Drew and gone out on a date! They went to a carnival. I also found out that Amelia and William Murderface had something else in common-BDS and MS! Go figure that one. Bianca Haya Queen and Skwisgaar Skwigelf __, and Vanessa Ari Nasayana and Pickles, __were worried about Nathan and me. They weren't worried enough to stop having sex though…oh well. _

_I finally told Nathan that I was going to leave. He got so frustrated, and it escalated beyond anyone's control. I ended up getting hit, a move he regrets to this day. I slapped later, way later, and told him that do worse if he tried it again._

_Drew couldn't stand it, and came out with the truth. Toki was in tears. Drew was asked to leave, along with her family, Jenna and the twins. The damage had been done; Nathan and I couldn't recover from it. I did my best to stay out of their way, but they chose to confront me._

_It wasn't just the guys, but the girls also took his side! It was the final blow. I argued back at they insulted me and meant it. I knew then and there that it was the end. The twins had broken in through the door and warned us that people were coming to attack us. I knew I was going to die and I accepted it. _

_The fight was like all other fights, to some extent. Drew was captured by Jimmy. I went after them. Vanessa and Amelia were taken by Jenna. The guys and Bianca went after Jenna. Jenna was killed, and they came to get Drew._

_I was ambushed and tied down, can you believe it? Jimmy was about to kill me when he was interrupted. They confessed that they didn't care if I died or not-so I retaliated. I freed my hands and killed off Jimmy's men. Toki freed Drew. Jimmy picked up a sharp object and was going to kill Drew by throwing it at her. I pushed her out of the way and ended up taking the blow!_

_I accidently pulled a lever that ended up killing Jimmy. It was one of those accidental things. I was later informed that the device was an incomplete contraption meant to be used for a concert. I nearly died. The doctors did an operation on me. I woke up in the middle of it, but was immediately put under again. It was the most excruciation pain I had ever felt. I just prey that it doesn't happen again._

_I was out of it for nearly month. Only when Nathan whispered in my ear that I was right-or so I've been told-did I wake up. The oddest thing happened; the others were kind to me. Go figure that one. The doctor ended up dying shortly afterward. Poor him._

_It all worked out! I confessed to not being completely ready for children, and Nathan has never left my side. I was actually taken into their studio yesterday because Nathan didn't want me to be out of sight! Drew still keeps in touch with the twins who are making sure their mother is taken care of. Her mother was the first patient to be assisted to by the new Ferro Foundation. Imagine that! _

_I'm healing and am looking forward to a brighter future. At least everyone has someone to love now. _

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Metaloclypse Theme song_

_Go Fourth and Die By: Dethklok_

_Thunderhorse By:__Dethklok_

_Face Fisted By: Dethklok _


End file.
